El fin de la Hermandad
by Hime-Nami
Summary: ¿Por qué? Esa simple pregunta ocupaba la cabeza del jugador número diez de Seirin. No comprendía el por qué, ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo mal como para ganarse el odio de su primer amigo en Estados Unidos. Kagami/Tatsuya. ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS.


**El fin de la Hermandad**

¿Por qué? Esa simple pregunta ocupaba la cabeza del jugador número diez de Seirin. No comprendía el por qué, ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo mal como para ganarse el odio de su primer amigo en Estados Unidos.

Taiga había sido trasladado a Estados Unidos por trabajo de su padre cuando aún era un niño y no tuvo un comienzo muy agradable, se sentía excluido de los demás, su inglés no era muy bueno y tratar de comprender lo que hablaban los jóvenes norteamericanos era un desafío nuevo para él. Fue en ese lugar y momento en el que conoció a Himuro Tatsuya, un joven japonés que había llegado por razones similares a ese lugar solo que con un año de anticipación. Incluso fue él quien lo invitó a jugar al basketball y quien lo introdujo a amar aquel deporte que tanto se obsesionaría años más tarde.

Eran como hermanos, iban de arriba hacia abajo juntos, y aunque Taiga era menor a Tatsuya bien podían confundirlos por amigos de secundaria.

Todo comenzó a ser más complicado cuando los años fueron avanzando y las habilidades de Taiga iban igualando a las de su "hermano", cualquiera que los viera diría que el alumno iba superando al maestro, pero por esos mismos motivos y comentarios Tatsuya comenzó a tratar de ser más hostil con Taiga, incluso lo reto en un juego callejero de basket de uno a uno, para ver quien era el mejor, pero todo terminó mal cuando se enteró de que el pelirrojo se había dejado ganar.

-¡Ten cuidado! -Un grito de imprevisto hizo que regresara de sus pensamientos seguido de un balón directo en la nuca.

-Tsk... Maldición... -exclamó agachándose un poco al mismo tiempo que posicionaba las manos sobre el lugar afectado- ¡¿Q-quien ha sido el bastardo...?

-Yo. -dijo una voz femina con toda tranquilidad- Estabas tan sumido en tus pensamientos que pensé que esa era la mejor manera de despertar a un idiota enorme... -mostraba una sonrisa en su fino rostro pero extrañamente los demás miembros del equipo se alejaban sigilosamente del perímetro de la chica.

-N-ngh... e-entrenadora... -el pelirrojo tragó saliva y sintió una pequeña mano palmeándole el hombro, como sentenciando su muerte-

Después de eso la vista era predecible, ante la falta de concentración de uno -esta vez el pelirrojo- todos pagarían con un entrenamiento el doble de intenso que el de costumbre y nadie, absolutamente NADIE, podía faltar a las palabras dadas por la entrenadora.

Cuando por fin se vio acabado el entrenamiento el sol ya se había ocultado, y poco a poco las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse e iluminar el oscuro camino que tomaba el pelirrojo hasta su hogar. No iba con prisa, después de todo vivía solo y no habría nadie esperando por él ni regañarle por llegar tarde, además todavía tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza. La última vez que había visto al que era su hermano había sido aquí mismo, en Tokio, y sus palabras eran las que lo tenían distraído hace ya varios días "Ya no quiero ser tu hermano" ¿A que venía eso? ¿Por qué justo ahora que se reencontraban? Y todavía no recordaba algo que hubiera hecho mal para que ya no quisiera tener nada que ver con él.

-Quizás... -

Murmuró abriendo sus ojos a la par recordando el último partido callejero que habían tenido, aquel que había cometido el error de dejar ganar al pelinegro y este había resultado hecho una furia. Sacó el collar que llevaba siempre al cuello y apretó con fuerzas el anillo que prendía de el.

Quizás si había faltado a la palabra de hermanos con eso.

-¿Todavía aferrándote a esa baratija, Tiger? - La voz de alguien más invadió la desolada calle haciendo que el pelirrojo volviera de forma instintiva hacia donde provenía, solo había unos pocos que lo llamaban así y todos estaban en América, excepto uno.

-Tatsuya... -mencionó con voz de sorpresa causando gracia en el contrario que dibujó una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-Hay que ver, sigues siendo un niño. -alzó una ceja. Comenzó a caminar pasando por el lado del menor, su voz tan seria como siempre no titubeaba- Ya te dije que debías tirar esas cosas inservibles.

-No soy un niño. -Contestó con cierto tono salvaje, ni siquiera podía seguir con la mirada al contrario y es que verle le dolía. Apretó con fuerza el anillo- Y no es algo inservible, son recuerdos. -le dolía de verdad-

-...- Se detuvo, sin voltear- ¿Recuerdos dices? -Himuro ocupaba un tono irónico en sus palabras, pero como estaba dando la espalda al menor no sabía si era en serio o no. Tomó aire- Para mí es una simple baratija sin valor. Es mejor que dejes lo pasado en el pasado, Tiger.

¿Baratija? ¿Sin valor? Acaso todo lo que habían vivido en Estados Unidos, los buenos momentos, cuando entrenaban, la primera vez que le pidieron ayuda a Alex, cuando jugaban dobles contra los demás chicos, ¿Todo eso no tenía valor para él? No podía permitirlo, le dolía, le apretaba una infinidad el pecho al pensar todas esas cosas, que todo lo que habían pasado juntos lo tirara por el drenaje e hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva, sin tener ninguna respuesta razonable para esa petición, incluso poniéndolo en una apuesta barata que de una u otra manera iba a terminar mal.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA...! -la resonante voz del más alto, parecida a la de un rugido felino, volvía a invadir la solitaria calle, incluso el contrario se había sobresaltado ante aquella reacción, pero no del todo-

-¿Acaso te he cabreado? -preguntó el pelinegro serenamente aún sin voltear, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo por dos enormes manos que rodeaban sus brazos y le obligaban a mirar de forma directa al menor, que era más alto que él- Veo que si lo he hecho.

-... qué? - murmuró viéndole directo a sus ojos-

-¿Uh?

-¿Por qué quieres que lo olvidemos? ¿Porqué quieres dejar todo a la deriva y olvidarlo? -la voz del menor se mostraba cada vez más ansiosa, pero sus ojos mostraban lo dolido que estaba en verdad por todo eso.

-Tiger, de nuevo estás tomándolo todo muy a pecho. -respondió mientras le veía, ni siquiera se molestaba en soltarse del agarre del menor-

-¡Respóndeme! -insistió- ¿Por qué quieres que dejemos de ser hermanos?

-_"¿En verdad es que te preocupa eso...?" _-pensó el pelinegro parpadeando un par de veces incrédulo. Se soltó tranquilamente del agarre del menor y le revolvió el cabello- Sigo diciéndolo, eres un chico que se toma muy enserio las palabras. -suspiró- Seguro has estado toda la semana pensando en eso en todo momento e incluso te has metido en un par de problemas por lo mismo. -se rió levemente.

-E-eh... -se sorprendió por la acción del mayor, cuando eran más pequeños el otro siempre hacía lo mismo. Frunció un poco el ceño ante aquellas palabras, todo eso era cierto, y es que no había quien lo conociera mejor como el contrario, incluso se estaba riendo, en un momento de tanta seriedad como el que había sido el de apenas unos segundos. Le hizo el quite a la mano de Tatsuya- No me vengas con eso, dame una respuesta, y una lógica! -exclamó.

El pelinegro se le quedó observando unos segundos en silencio, segundos que Kagami habría jurado que fueron horas.

-No puedo decírtelo. -soltó al final con cara de indiferencia, alzando sus hombros.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Porqué no?

- Porque no y ya. -volvió a repetir mirando hacia el oscuro cielo- Vaya es tarde, debería irme ya...-

En un impulso el pelinegro se puso en puntas de pies y le robó un corto beso en los labios al más alto. Kagami sin ningún tipo de reacción ajena o sorpresa a aquel acto, correspondió a aquel corto beso y sólo alzó una ceja viendo como su antiguo compañero retomaba su camino en dirección opuesta a la suya cuando se vieron separados.

-No me has respondido... -aclaró Kagami, en un último intento.

-Más te vale que recuerdes, cuando nos volvamos a ver en la Winter Cup, seremos rivales. -le hizo memoria apenas viéndole por sobre el hombro para volver a mirar hacia el frente- Hasta luego, Taiga... -murmuró para si. _Se iba a guardar aquella respuesta hasta el final de los tiempos, seguro era algo obvio que su amigo no entendería, después de todo sabía que el pelirrojo era alguien que le costaba entender las cosas, que tenía que pasar cierta cantidad de tiempo para que reaccionara, en simples palabras, en cuanto a amor se refería no tenía una pizca de inteligencia, por lo que decir esas palabras era la mejor opción que había pensado, lo mejor para mantener aquel sentimiento en secreto._

Tatsuya sonrió débilmente para sí y desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo, mientras que este sin entender aún el motivo de sus palabras, había quedado con un gusto distinto en sus labios, el gusto de creer haberse perdido de una oportunidad única e importante.

Fin.


End file.
